My Hero Academia (Manga)
のヒーローアカデミア |romaji= Boku no Hīrō Akademia |author= Kohei Horikoshi |publisher= Weekly Shonen Jump |length= July 7, 2014 - ongoing |volumes= 25 |genre= Super Hero, Action, Science Fiction, Fantasy, School Life, Coming-of-Age |cost = ¥400 (Volume 1-19) ¥440 (Volume 20+) }} のヒーローアカデミア|Boku no Hīrō Akademia}} is a manga written and illustrated by Kohei Horikoshi and is published in ''Weekly Shonen Jump. The first chapter was published on July 7, 2014, in issue 32 of Weekly Shonen Jump. History Before the series was published in Weekly Shonen Jump, Kohei Horikoshi tested My Hero Academia ideas in a One-Shot that was published within Akamaru Jump in Winter 2008. On January 26, 2015, Viz Media announced that starting on February 9, 2015 of that year, they would officially translate the series into English for release in Viz Shonen Jump. On August 7, 2018, My Hero Academia had sold a total of 16 million copies. December 4, 2018 brought another reprint of Volumes 1-20 bringing 18 million more copies into circulation.https://twitter.com/myheroacademia/status/1069805620688171008 Plot People are not born equal, a realization that four-year-old Izuku Midoriya faced when bullied by his classmates who had unique special powers. Izuku was one of the rare cases where he was born with absolutely no unique powers. This did not stop Izuku from pursuing his dream, a dream of becoming a great hero like the legendary All Might. To become the great hero he hopelessly wants to become, he will now join the ranks of one of the highest rated "Hero Academies" in the country: U.A. High School. With the help of his idol All Might, will he be able to claim the ranks and become a true hero? Style The manga takes various cues and styling from American comics. It also breaks away from the idea of the battle manga main protagonist cliché who is normally very powerful and wild from the start. Chapters As of February 23rd, 2020, the series has published 261 chapters. Gallery Weekly Shonen Jump Covers For Weekly Shonen Jump covers, refer to here. Japanese Volume Covers Volume 1.png|Volume 1 Cover Volume 2.png|Volume 2 Cover Volume 3.png|Volume 3 Cover Volume 4.png|Volume 4 Cover Volume 5.png|Volume 5 Cover Volume 6.png|Volume 6 Cover Volume 7.png|Volume 7 Cover (Regular Edition) Volume 7 Drama CD.png|Volume 7 Cover (Limited Edition) Volume 8.png|Volume 8 Cover Volume 9.png|Volume 9 Cover Volume 10.png|Volume 10 Cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 Cover Volume 12.png|Volume 12 Cover Volume 13.png|Volume 13 Cover Volume 14.png|Volume 14 Cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 Cover Volume 16.png|Volume 16 Cover Volume 17.png|Volume 17 Cover Volume 18.png|Volume 18 Cover Volume 19.png|Volume 19 Cover Volume 20.png|Volume 20 Cover Volume 21.png|Volume 21 Cover Volume 22.png|Volume 22 Cover Volume 23.png|Volume 23 Cover Volume 24.png|Volume 24 Cover Volume 25.png|Volume 25 Cover Volume 26.png|Volume 26 Cover English Volume Covers US Volume 1.png|Volume 1 Cover US Volume 1 Back Cover.png|Volume 1 Back Cover US Volume 2.png|Volume 2 Cover Volume 2 English Back Cover.png|Volume 2 Back Cover US Volume 3.png|Volume 3 Cover Volume 3 English Back Cover.png|Volume 3 Back Cover US Volume 4.png|Volume 4 Cover Volume 4 English Back Cover.png|Volume 4 Back Cover US Volume 5.png|Volume 5 Cover Volume 5 English Back Cover.png|Volume 5 Back Cover US Volume 6.png|Volume 6 Cover Volume 6 English Back Cover.png|Volume 6 Back Cover US Volume 7.png|Volume 7 Cover Volume 7 back cover.png|Volume 7 Back Cover US Volume 8.png|Volume 8 Cover Volume 8 back cover.png|Volume 8 Back Cover US Volume 9.png|Volume 9 cover Volume 9 back cover.png|Volume 9 Back Cover US Volume 10.png|Volume 10 Cover Volume 10 back cover.png|Volume 10 Back Cover US Volume 11.png|Volume 11 Cover Volume 11 back cover.png|Volume 11 Back Cover US Volume 12.png|Volume 12 Cover US Volume 12 Back Cover.png|Volume 12 Back Cover US Volume 13.png|Volume 13 Cover US Volume 13 Back Cover.png|Volume 13 Back Cover US Volume 14.png|Volume 14 Cover Volume 14 back cover.png|Volume 14 Back Cover US Volume 15.png|Volume 15 Cover Volume 15 back cover.png|Volume 15 Back Cover US Volume 16.png|Volume 16 Cover US Volume 16 Back Cover.png|Volume 16 Back Cover US Volume 17.png|Volume 17 Cover Volume 17 back cover.png|Volume 17 Back Cover US Volume 18.png|Volume 18 Cover Volume 18 back cover.png|Volume 18 Back Cover US Volume 19.png|Volume 19 Cover Volume 19 Back Cover.png|Volume 19 Back Cover US Volume 20.png|Volume 20 Cover US Volume 20 Back Cover.png|Volume 20 Back Cover US Volume 21.png|Volume 21 Cover US Volume 21 Back Cover.png|Volume 21 Back Cover US Volume 22.png|Volume 22 Cover US Volume 22 Back Cover.png|Volume 22 Back Cover US Volume 23.png|Volume 23 Cover US Volume 23 Back Cover.png|Volume 23 Back Cover US Volume 24.png|Volume 24 Cover US Volume 24 Back Cover.png|Volume 24 Back Cover Sketches Machine Sketch.png|A character sketch drawn by Kohei Horikoshi Higari Maijima Sketch.png|A character sketch drawn by Kohei Horikoshi Reception Awards and Nominations Oricon Rankings and Copies Sold References Site Navigation it:My Hero Academia (Manga) pl:My Hero Academia es:My Hero Academia ru:Boku no Hero Academia (Манга) Category:Media Category:Manga